Erreurs du passé
by Ciel-Elric-Phantomhive
Summary: Song fiction : Voilà une songfic sur la chanson de Shin Sekai, les erreurs du passé.


**30 ans, bien grand**

**Sort tout droit de prison**

Devant la prison, un homme aux cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleurs souffla. Il venait de ramassé ses affaires et de sortir dans cet endroit où il avait faillit y passé plus d'une fois.

**Il a purgé sa peine et a retenu la leçon**

Il soupira à nouveau et se mit a marché. Quand il pensait que c'était un militaire hors normes. Plein d'ambition. Un homme de confiance. Il avait été envoyer à la guerre. A Ishbal, il y était allé mais quand il avait vu ça... Il avait déserter.

**Il retourne voir sa famille qui l'attendait à la maison**

**Ce nouveau départ, lui mettait un peu la pression**

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, prenant son inspiration, il ouvra la porte, il entendit quelqu'un courir vers lui, il vit son fils qui devait avoir 4 ans maintenant. Quand il était allé en prison, il venait d'apprendre que sa future femme était enceinte, résultat il l'a pas vu grandir et sa fait 5 ans que lui et sa copine sont encore de '' future marier ''. La jeune femme brune vint et le regarda étonner, les larmes lui vint aux yeux et elle lui courut dans les bras. Le petit garçon les regardais perdu.

-Maman c'est qui..?

La femme le regarda en souriant.

-Ton papa..

L'homme s'abaissa vers lui qui tendais les bras.

-Papa! C'est toi mon papa! Maman t'as attendu... Où étais-tu?

**Questions, questions**

**Il se pose un tas de questions**

**Après tout ce temps perdu est-ce qu'il sera quand même un bon daron?**

L'homme se figea a ces paroles, le petit garçon le fixé de ses yeux verts. Il réfléchit, mais après tous se temps, est-ce-que son fils allait l'accepter? Est-ce-qu'il sera à la hauteur de s'occuper de lui et de sa '' future '' femme?

**Retrouver un job, quitte à même finir maçon**

Il regarda son garçon décidé.

-Je vais m'occupé de vous à présent. Je trouverais un travail et je me ferais pardonner..

**Mais son lourd casier faisait de lui un mauvais garçon**

**Déterminé à pas finir comme ça**

La femme alla prendre dans ses bras le petit.

-Mais.. Comment vas-tu faire? Tu as été virer de l'armée Roy. et puis ton casier...

-Quitte à finir serveur je trouverais! Je te le promet.

Dit il en hésitant d'embrasser la femme qui l'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps.

**Mais la vie refuse de lui laisser le choix**

**C'est comme si cet homme ne pouvait plus changer**

**Il est en stand by, c'est dur à supporter**

Roy était à la cuisine en observant le téléphone, il avait postuler pour des emplois et attendait la réponse. Il avait changer... Mais est-ce-qu'il le pouvais? Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il cherchait un travail sans en trouver un. Sa femme travailler, heures sup' sur heures sup' parce qu'il était incapable d'être un bon mari.

**Toujours pas de réponse depuis des mois**

**On lui répète toujours : "On te rappellera"**

**Ce genre de réponse : la suite on la connais**

Le petit garçon entra dans l'encadrement de la porte sans bruit. Il regardait son père qui avait le coude sur la table et le visage dans la paume de sa main. Il rester près du téléphone espérant une réponse. Ils lui disent tous '' Merci, je vous rappellerais '' Mais quand...? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de coups de fils.

**Il repense au passé en se disant : "J'ai merdé".**

L'homme souffla pour lui même en laissant sa tête se posé sur le bois froid de la table.

-J'ai merdé...

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Il resta là, il s'en voulais. Il avait jugé bon de déserté pour lui évité de tuer des vies. Résultat sa vie est fichu.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

Son but était de retrouvé un travail et il était incapable de le réalisé. Il dit en fermant les yeux.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tout recommencer...

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Il ne bougea pas d'avantage et tenta de retenir ses larmes, son fils était toujours là a le regardait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était triste.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

L'enfant s'approcha et lui tira la manche.

-Papa, sois pas triste.

Roy le prit sur les genoux et dis en le serrant.

-Je donnerais tout pour recommencer...

**Sexy, bimbo,**

**Elle avait tout ce qu'il faut**

La blonde marchait dans la rue, des formes généreuses, des yeux bleus, et de très long cheveux blonds. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient retournés sur son passage et c'était compréhensible.

**Longtemps prostituée à cause de tout ses problèmes d'ado'**

**Elle en a eu marre de continuer de salir son égo**

Elle marchais pensant à son passé. Le faite de perdre ses parents l'avait anéantie. Elle avait vécu dans la rue comme elle l'avait pu. Étant mineur, elle devait se débrouiller pour avoir de l'agent et elle avait profité de ses avantages.

**C'était trop pour elle, c'est le moment pour elle de se ser-po**

**Métro, boulot**

**Elle se met à se lever tôt**

Il était 6 heures du matin, elle venait d'entré dans le métro, cela faisait un peu près cinq moi qu'elle avait décidée de vivre correctement. Elle en avait marre de devoir faire ce genre de choses qui doivent être normalement si agréable. C'était que dégout pour elle.

**Manque plus que l'homme idéal, pour pouvoir revivre à nouveau**

Elle espérait qu'après tant d'épreuves elle trouverais un homme avec qui elle pourra se marier rêve de jeune fille qui lui était rester dans la gorge.

**Seul inconvénient, dans le passé c'était une vraie pro'**

**Sa réputation à vite fait le tour du réseau**

Alors qu'elle bailla une énième fois, elle remarqua le regard d'un homme sur elle. Il ne se gênait pas pour la regardais de haut-en-bas. Ce n'était pas le seul mais elle tentait de les ignorés.

**Apparemment pour elle c'était trop tard**

**Elle a changé mais personne ne le voit**

Elle souffla et regarda par la vitre pour évité le regard de l'homme, il faut croire que sa réputation l'avait rattrapée, quand elle était ado, elle n'avais jamais pensé les conséquences de ce qu'elle faisait.

**Femme indépendante qui pourrait s'assumer**

**Fonder une famille, c'est tout ce qu'elle recherchait**

Maintenant elle n'était plus dépendante de l'excitation de certains hommes. Elle allait pouvoir vivre correctement. Elle avait trouver un travaille lui manquait plus qu'une famille. Elle se disait que bientôt elle pourrais vivre comme toutes ses femmes.

**Elle a tout essayé, elle ne comprend pas**

Elle regarda à nouveau dans le wagon et aperçut a ses côté l'homme qui la relouquait avant. Il lui montra une liasse de billets ce qui étonna la blonde. Elle s'énerva se leva et changea de compartiment. Elle avait beau tout faire. Les hommes ne voyait en elle qu'un objet sexuelle qu'on acheté et jeté après.

**Tous les hommes qui l'accostent : elle sait pourquoi**

**C'est pas demain la veille qu'elle va pouvoir se marier**

Aucun hommes ne l'approche pour l'invité a sortir, pour un romantique diner à la chandelle. Non seulement pour se dirigés a l'hôtel.

**Elle repense au passé en se disant : "J'ai merdé"**

Elle vint de se rappeler que l'homme qui l'avait accoster était un de ses clients. Elle baissa la tête, et dis pour elle même.

-J'ai merdé...

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Elle resta comme ça, son visage caché dans les paumes de ses mains. Pleurant, regrettant tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

Elle voulais une famille, mais c'était impossible, elle avait pas le droit de recommencer?

-C'est tout ce que je veux... Repartir à zéro...

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Elle ne bougea pas d'avantage en murmurant qu'elle avait le droit de recommencer.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

Elle se mise a pleurer en se disant.

-Je donnerais tout ce qu'il faut...

**Petit, 15 piges**

**Marre de faire la lessive**

Le jeune garçon de 15 ans aux cheveux blond était entrain de râler pour lui-même. Il laver les vêtements de lui, sa mère et son frère. Il détester les tâches ménagères. Il avait du laisser sa play pour laver!

**Veut une vie mouvementée comme dans "GTA Vice City"**

Il leva ses yeux dorés vers le ciel en rêvassant. Il aimerais avoir une vie comme dans les jeux vidéos.Être un criminel en cavale, mais en même temps ça devait être chiant.

**Rien dans la cervelle, à son âge on se sent invincible**

**Il sort tard le soir, pour dealer avec ses amis**

Il avait un sourire stupide sur les lèvres ne se rendant pas compte des conneries qu'il débitait. Et non plus pas celle qui faisait. Il ramener de l'argent à la maison en allant dealer. Il n'avais pas trop le choix. Sa mère était malade et ils avaient besoin d'argent. Il était trop jeune pour travailler autre part. Certe mais il n'avais pas essayer et c'était directement diriger vers la drogue. Il haussa les épaules et continua son ménage.

**Une heure et demi, il est pas dans son lit**

Il regarda l'heure, 1 et demi. Il était allé retrouver les autres à la '' planque ''.

**Maman ne calcule plus l'enfant depuis que papa est parti**

Trisha alla voir si son fils ainé dormais mais n'était pas dans son lit. Elle s'assise épuisée sur le lit et pris son visage entre ses main. Depuis que son mari était parti elle avait du mal avec ses garçon. Surtout avec l'ainé. Edward détesté son père pour ça. Il a du grandir trop rapidement, malheureusement dans le domaine de la drogue.

**Un gros coup se prépare et ce soir tout le monde est de sorti**

**Direction la banque pour se partager tous les llions-mi**

Ed avait mis sa cagoule comme demander, décider à ramener assez pour pouvoir soigné sa mère et acheter une femme de ménage, de plus il était exciter a l'idée de braquer une banque.

**Malheureusement pour lui, les flics sont là !**

**Un indic parmi eux, les dénonça**

Les flics leurs sont tombé dessus, d'après le boss il y aurait une taupe dans leur clan, il leur ordonna de s'enfuir ce que Edward fit.

**Ca part en poursuite, plus personne n'est ami**

**Chacun pour sa peau, il avait plus de famille**

Le blondinet courut comme il pouvait mais les flics l'avaient remarquer et lui couraient après. Il avait était étonner de voir comment ils s'étaient tous lâcher, le boss avait crier CHACUN POUR SA PEAU! Et il était seul maintenant, les flics lui couraient toujours après.

**L'policier commence à lui lire ses droits**

**Tout en l'conduisant au commissariat**

L'homme lui fit baisser la tête pour le faire entré dans la voiture en disant ses droits. Exactement comme dans les séries policières. L'homme le regarda et lui dit.

-Nous appelleront vos parents au commissariat.

**Pas la peine d'appeler, sa mère l'a délaissé**

Ed baissa la tête à cette phrase. Elle est déjà mourante et lui à dit elle même qu'elle sentait la fin venir. Il avait espérait réussir pour assurer le futur de lui et Al.

**Il pense au futur en se disant : "J'ai merdé"**

Dans la voiture il se tripotait les doigts, il commençait a pensais a ce que Alphonse deviendrais sans maman et lui. Baissa la tête et fit en laissant ses larmes coulaient sur sa joues.

-J'ai merdé...

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Il pleurait toujours et le chemin pour aller au commissariat lui semblait duré un éternité. Il pensais que son frère serais condamner à cause de sa connerie. Il regrettait tous ça en pensant à son petit frère.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

Comment allait-il faire sans lui. Où allait-il vivre quand Maman sera morte? Il baissa d'avantage la tête honteux, sous le regard des flics dans la voiture.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi...

Commença Ed d'une petite voix.

**Figé, figé, tous ses rêves brisés**

**Un futur condamné à cause des erreurs du passé**

Il pleurait toujours, il regarda le policier puis dehors. Il allait aller en prison? Pour le moment, son sort, il s'en fouter.

**Vivre dans le présent sans but achevé**

**Il ferait n'importe quoi, repartir à zéro**

Que ferait Alphonse tout seul...? Ed baissa a nouveau la tête en reprenant.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour repartir à zéro...


End file.
